five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tinky-Winky/Galeria
FNaTL Tinkywinkyrepairroom.png | Tinky Winky e Po na Sala de Reparos. Tinkywinkypartyhall.png | Tinky Winky no salão do partido. Tinkywinkypartyroom.png | Tinky Winky na área do partido. Tinkywinkydiningroom.png | Tinky Winky na sala de jantar. Tinkywinkykitchen.png | Tinky Winky na cozinha. Tinky_Office.png | Tinky Winky no escritório. Tinky_1.0_Jumpscare_New.gif | Jumpscare de Tinky Winky. Tinkywinkyofficesprite.png | A textura de Tinky Winky no escritório. T._Winky_in_the_Office.png | Tinky Winky no escritório antes da renovação. Tinky_winky_jumpscare.gif | Tinky Winky jumpscare antes da reformulação. Tinkycloseup.png | Ícone da Tinky Winky no menu Custom Night antes da renovação. Tinky sprite.gif | O sprite de Tinky Winky no minijogo. Output_dRqZtn.gif | O sprite de Tinky Winky no minijogo antes da renovação. Tinky_Plush_Repair_Room.png | O Tinky Winky Plush e Po na Sala de Reparação da Noite dos Sonhos. Tinky_Plush_Party_Hall.jpg | O Tinky Winky no Party Hall do Dream Night. Tinky_Plush_Party_Area.png | O Tinky Winky de pelúcia na área de festas do Dream Night. Tinky_Plush_Dining_Room 1.png | O Tinky Winky pelúcia na sala de jantar da Noite dos Sonhos. Tinky_Plush_Kitchen.png | O Tinky Winky de pelúcia na cozinha do Dream Night. Oie_HM7VQ9yX0BFi.png | O peluche Tinky Winky no escritório. Tinky_Winky_Plush_Office.png | A textura do pelúcia Tinky Winky no escritório da Dream Night. Tinky_Plush_Jumpscare.gif | Tinky Winky jumpscare do Dream Night. Tinky_winky_full_body-0.png | Tinky Winky imagem de corpo inteiro. Tinky_plush-0.png | O corpo cheio Tinky Winky pelúcia de DeviantArt do Critolious. Explosion_thank_update_room.png | Regular Tinky Winky na cena de incidente de explosão do FNaTL 2. Regue machine incident.png | Regular Tinky Winky na antiga cena de incidente de explosão de Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Tinky_models_download_thumb.png | A miniatura do download dos modelos FNaTL pré-renovação, no DeviantArt do Critolious. Time_for_teletubbies_fnatl1.png | Uma imagem dos novos tubbybots reparados no cartaz encontrado em torno do restaurante. Low_poly_tinky.png | A miniatura do modelo low poly Tinky Winky, no DeviantArt de Critolious. Patreon_banner.png | Tinky Winky no banner do Patreon para Critolious. Time_for_tubby_bye_bye_high_resolution_changed.png | Todos os tubbybots dizendo "VEJA VOCÊ MAIS TARDE" em uma imagem do DeviantArt de Critolious. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky parece ter sido mudado, com os olhos diferentes, a cabeça sendo consertada e a orelha direita consertada. FNaTL 2 Tinkywinky2roomofstories.png | Tinky Winky na Sala das Histórias. Tinkywinky2roomofstoriesstanding.png | Tinky Winky se preparando para ir ao escritório. TinkyWinkyInTheHall1.png | Tinky Winky se aproximando do escritório. TinkyWinkyInTheHall2.png | Tinky Winky ao lado do escritório uma fração de segundo antes que a energia seja cortada. Powerout new.gif | Tinky Winky piscando os olhos no escritório com o poder fora da maioria das noites. Office2 stage 0003.png | O escritório com o corte de energia da Custom Night. Tinkywinkyv2cam 1.png | Tinky Winky ativado na Sala das Histórias sem olhos, da Noite dos Pesadelos. Tinkystage2.png | Tinky Winky prestes a desligar o poder sem olhos, da Noite dos Pesadelos. Tinky v2 full body.png | Imagem de corpo inteiro do Tinky Winky. Tinky winky v2 trailer.gif | Tinky Winky do trailer do FNaTL 2. To the sky.png | Uma imagem de Tinky Winky voando do DeviantArt de Critolious. Tinky bonnie.png | Uma imagem de Tinky Winky com Bonnie de Five Nights no Freddy's do DeviantArt de Critolious. Face in the dark.gif | Tinky Winky piscando seu rosto no escritório escuro no estilo de poder do FNaF, do DeviantArt de Critolious. theh end.png | Uma imagem da cabeça de Tinky Winky junto com outras duas cabeças de Laa-Laa, Dipsy e Po no estilo da tela final do FNaF 3, de DeviantArt de Critolious. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png | Todos os tubbybots dizendo adeus em uma imagem do DeviantArt de Critolious. No text time for tubby bye bye.png| Versão sem texto da imagem anterior. Low poly tinky v2.png | A miniatura para o download do modelo low poly FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, no DeviantArt de Critolious. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png | Todos os tubbybots dizendo "VEJA VOCÊ MAIS TARDE" em uma imagem do DeviantArt de Critolious. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky parece ter sido mudado, com os olhos diferentes, a cabeça sendo consertada e a orelha direita consertada. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png | Imagem sem texto da maioria dos tubbybots em uma imagem do DeviantArt de Critolious. Estranhamente, os tubbybots do FNaTL 1 (incluindo os da demo) sumiram, e o resto dos personagens agora tem olhos negros com pupilas brancas. FNaTL 3 : O Jogo Final Proto tinky winky stage 1s.png|Primeiro estágio do protótipo Tinky Winky. Proto tinky winky stage 2s.png|Segundo estágio do protótipo Tinky Winky. Proto tinky winky stage 1a.png|Textura de protótipo Tinky Winky para seu primeiro estágio. Proto tinky winky stage 2a.png|Protótipo da textura de Tinky Winky para seu segundo estágio. Proto tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Protótipo do Tinky Winky jumpscare. Mystery teaser.png|Protótipo Tinky Winky do teaser. Proto tinky winky full body.png|Prototype Tinky Winky full body image. P. tinky manual.png|Prototype Tinky Winky's page from the Instruction Manual. Fnatl 3 banner.jpg|Prototype Tinky Winky in the FNaTL 3 GameJolt banner. Headswap.png|An image of Prototype Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa switching heads, from Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Proto tinky head off.gif|An animation of Prototype Tinky Winky taking off his upper head, similar to Bonnie from the FNaF trailer. ProtoTinkyZoomed.png|An image of Prototype Tinky Winky's second stage, with a bit of his legs showing. Beta proto tinky jumpscare.gif|Prototype Tinky Winky's jumpscare from the FNaTL 3 beta. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky appears to have been changed, with his eyes being different, his head piece being repaired, and his right ear repaired. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. Beta Beta po tinky winky repair room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Po in the Repair Room. Beta tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Party Hall. Beta laa laa tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa in the Party Hall. Beta dipsy tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Party Hall. Beta tinky winky dipsy laa laa party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Party Hall. Beta tinky winky party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Party Area. Beta dipsy tinky winky party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Party Area. 99.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa in the Party Area. Beta dipsy tinky winky laa laa party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Party Area. Beta tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy laa laa tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta tinky winky kitchen.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Kitchen. Beta tinky winky office.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Office. Beta tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Beta Tinky Winky's jumpscare. FNATL1 demo menu 1.png|The beta tubbybots from the title screen. FNATL1 demo menu 2.png|The beta tubbybots twitching in the title screen. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky appears to have been changed, with his eyes being different, his head piece being repaired, and his right ear repaired.